


Lipstick Stained Glass

by prettypinktrixie



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Bad at tagging, Bottom Trixie Mattel, Drinking, F/F, Lesbian AU, Not Beta Read, Partying, Small Plot, Sugar Mommy, Top Katya Zamolodchikova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypinktrixie/pseuds/prettypinktrixie
Summary: Katya is a 22 year old, out of college. Her father and mother are rich, throwing a party for friends of theirs. She can’t stop staring at the Dolly Parton dream who strutted over to her and threw her drink back like it was nothing.
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Lipstick Stained Glass

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! follow me on tumblr (@prettypinktrixie) and you’ll see when i might update! also, give me ideas in the comments for things to write! more ideas are in the works and i’m so excited to have y’all read this. <3 you!

Her idea to only stay for a little bit faded quickly. Katya knew that she should have gone to the city and gotten an actual paying job, but she couldn’t bring herself to leave the mansion, the luxurious home that her father paid for. It was something from her dreams--a dark interior with greens, silvers and blacks. Of course, that was the main area that guests would have been seeing. The personal side, where she designated, was red instead of green. It was more comforting to be here than her college dorm, she had grown up here. She was used to her arguing brothers and sisters, and her endearing parents.

Now, her mother was planning a party and she was somehow planning it with her. The mother and daughter duo sat in the green dining room, at the elegant black table. She had her elbows upon it, gazing at her mother's party planning.

“I plan to have nearly three dozen people here, Yekaterina,” She sighs, “Your father plans the same.”

“That’s the size of a small wedding, Jesus.” Katya blinks, running a hand through her platinum hair.

“I know you get overstimulated quickly,” Her mother had always tended to her mental health issues, “So, at any point, you can go to your room and I’ll make sure that no one bothers you.”

“I should be fine.” She shrugs, knowing it had been a few months since she left the mansion or even really saw anyone. Most of her college friends didn’t know that she had a wealthy family because she didn’t want to go around screaming richness around normal people.

Normal. She lingered in the idea that normal people didn’t have everything at their fingertips and weren’t fed with a silver spoon. Yet, Katya’s life wasn’t always this fond. It wasn’t always easy, it was difficult when she was younger. This didn’t happen, truly, until recently. Her father worked hard for his family, she was forever grateful for him.

“Okay. It’ll be tonight at 6, just to let you know. You can have whatever you want, honey. I’ll see you then.” Her mother gathered her supplies, walking off to her office in the house.

Katya sighed and leaned back into her chair, tapping her fingertips against the table. She stood up and rolled her neck, going to choose what she was going to wear for later. As if it mattered, nobody she knew was going to be there. Her mother’s friends were all elderly ladies while… she had never met any of her father’s friends. They were probably all like him--stoic, heavy drinkers and men. A gross variety, where were the people like her who were rich? Sure, gays weren’t always liked, but she would have appreciated a gay man to talk too. They were so much more fun than anyone else, with their style critiques and mannerisms.

Her black top hugged her, while her jeans were more mom styled. Her Doc-Martens fit so comfortably that she would have slept in them. She sat at the bar where her Mom had hired a bartender, swirling her drink around as people filled in. Her father was talking to a man until the door opened and he looked away. Katya was intrigued, turning to the door to see who it was. And, her mouth dried. Her jaw was dropped as an Amazonian blonde walked through the crowd, caramel tanned skin reflecting with the warm light. She wore a pink dress, clinging to her. Her father walked forward, grinning.

“Mattel! I set aside your whiskey!” He loudly announces, walking over.

Her eyes nearly jumped out of her head when her father was speaking with this Dolly Parton dream.

“Oh, thank god!” She has a southern drawl and a loud voice, making Katya groan into her drink.

“Come on, let’s go get it.” Her father never seemed this eager to talk to someone. They conversed, laughing, and grinning at each other.

When she began strutting towards her, Katya turned around in her seat as quickly as possible. Her blue eyes watched her alcohol, as the Dolly Parton dream and her father got closer.

“Ah--Yekaterina!” Her father calls out and she flinches, turning around.

“Um--Hey--What’s up?” Her eyes flick back from the blonde to her father, trying to ignore the strain on her dress across her breasts.

“This is Trixie Mattel, a folk singer, and comedian.” He steps back as she steps forward, the crushing smell of strawberries engulfing Katya.

“Hi, I’m Trixie.” She smiles, extending her hand.

Her palm was sweating beyond belief, Katya just knew it was. She knew that when their hands finally did meet, her sweat had rubbed off onto her perfect hand. Her skin felt smooth and her nails weren’t painted, just clipped and taken care of. Oh, was her mind running and hoping that this lady was into her. 

“I’m Katya.” She pulls back and her father is already in conversation with someone else, leaving Trixie to sit with her and drink.

The bartender immediately gave her a glass of whiskey, sliding the glass across the bar. Trixie catches it, fingertips tapping against it. Katya is looking her up and down, noticing her wide hips and smaller waist. She held back a whine, leaving out the thought that she wanted Trixie to sit on her face for hours and have her under her.

“Katya…” She rolled her name on her tongue, making Katya grip her glass, “...Weren’t you in college?”

“Y-yes,” The other blonde acknowledges, “For psychology. I graduated and just kinda came back here. It’s my only home.”

Trixie nods, taking a sip of her drink and listening as Katya speaks about her college life, making Katya nervous under her gaze. Her eyes were a dark chocolate color, the platinum blonde had noted delicately, long lashes hiding most of her beautiful eye color. She was tall, taller than Katya in her Doc Martens, even with her heels on. The younger blonde turned her face away and took a sip of her drink, but she could feel Trixie’s hand gently graze her hand on the bar, making her choke and cough on her drink.

“Oh--” Trixie’s hand stayed there, “--Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Katya shook her head, face flushed red.

“Just can’t hold a drink?” She teases, taking hers up to her lips.

Her eyes watched as the rim of the glass was stained pink and the alcohol traveled. Some pooled around her plump lips, but her throat bounced as she drank it. Katya felt like she was going to explode, pressing her thighs together when Trixie slammed the drink down and grinned at Katya.

“See,” Her blonde curls bounced as she moved, “It’s not that hard.”

“Yeah, well, you don’t have a beautiful blonde in front of you to distract you--” Katya slipped, deadpanned.

The shit hit the fan as Katya slapped her hands over her mouth and Trixie had her jaw dropped. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she frantically grabbed her glass as a way to distract herself, the apology already forming in her head.

“--Who said I didn’t?” Trixie’s lower lip juts out and Katya pauses.

“What?” She whispered.

“Who said,” Trixie leaned forward, optics flicking up and down between her eyes and her lips, “I don’t have a beautiful blonde in front of me to distract me?”

Katya grabs her hand, her soft gentle hand, and begins to lead her through the crowd. She dodged the dancers, the waiters, and even her family members. Trixie was following quickly, long legs walking while Katya was speed-walking. The taller woman enjoyed the scenery, she enjoyed the change from muted greens to vibrant reds. Granted, red was her least favorite color, but she enjoyed the modern side where she presumed Katya peacefully existed. Katya let go of her hand, only to open a door to Trixie’s left. The room was white, yes, but every poster, painting, and even the bedspread was red. Trixie didn’t hate red as much, especially when she saw Katya near it.

“You’re so hot.” Katya breathes out.

“I figured. You’ve been staring at me the whole time,” Trixie slips out of her heels, still much taller than Katya, “I know I made the first moves, but I’m not a top.”

“Oh thank god,” The blonde grins, “I hate bottoming. I’m not whiny, bratty, or… submissive. Get well soon, Maurice, bottoming is a disease.”

Trixie laughs, throwing her head back and Katya allows herself to stare and listen to her abrasive laughter, one that Katya wanted to hear more of. Her cleavage squeezed together as she laughed and Trixie stopped, still grinning.

“I’ll change your mind, Linda.” She leans forward and their lips meet.

It feels like white static, something that Katya enveloped in. She wore red lipstick that was definitely mixing with her pink lipstick, but she didn’t care, especially when Trixie’s hands were buried in her hair, gently tugging and playing with the blonde locks. Her own hands had found themselves on her smaller waist, fingertips digging into wide hips. Katya’s tongue found her mouth first, mingling and swirling around each other. Trixie whined as her hand slid lower, grabbing a handful of her ass. She pulls away, resting her forehead on hers with a pant.

“Do you care about age?” She murmurs as Katya leads her to the Queen bed.

“Not really, as long as you aren’t 65,” Katya responds, laying Trixie down.

“Oh good, I’m 36.” She laughs softly.

They kiss again, legs winding together, and Katya atop Trixie. Her hands dove under Trixie, zipping her dress off, pulling away only to help the dress come off. Katya wanted to sob, the woman under her was so beautiful. Her breasts pushed against her bra, threatening to spill out. If they had more time, she would’ve worshipped and adored the woman. She gets her out of the bra, immediately pressing cooling kisses into her skin, nipping along the way. Trixie held her head close as she wrapped her mouth around her nipple, giving a gentle tug and pulling away with a pop. She felt dizzy with lust, hearing Trixie murmur her name as she tugged on her platinum blonde hair. 

She pulled back again, seeing her chest full of red marks from her. The display made her shiver and she crawled down, kissing her tummy, hands running on her thighs. She hooked her fingers under her panties, noticing how they dug into her hips and left red marks, pressing more kisses as if relieving pressure.

“K-Kayta,” She groans, “You’re wearing too much…”

Oh---She was fully clothed, but she was too focused on Trixie. She sat up, taking her crop top off and revealing her bare breasts. Trixie’s larger hand cupped on, toying with her nipple. Katya breathed out harshly, arching forward as she struggled with the button on her pants. She slipped out of the denim quickly, remaining in only her panties as well.

“You’re so beautiful,” Trixie sighed blissfully, keeping her warm hand on her breast, “So angular and gorgeous…” 

“Says you, mama.” Katya moved her hand away, going back to between her legs.

Her thighs were delicious, tanned, and unmarked. She kisses them, she pushes her love into the thick skin, holding them so close to her. Katya grabbed her panties again, pulling them down with Trixie arching her hips to aid in taking them off. She looked wet, wetter than anyone that Katya had ever eaten out.

“I love eating dessert.” She murmured before pressing her mouth to her with a slurp.

Trixie gasped and immediately moved her hips forward, reaching out to Katya’s hair and holding her there. Her eyes squeezed close as Katya’s tongue circled around and flicked upward, making the other blonde whine and moan. She felt it build in her stomach, circling around and twisting. Trixie wanted to scream, but her voice wasn’t working. She looked down, seeing Katya’s striking eyes and that was it, making her hips twitch and grind into her face as she came, moaning the entirety of the time. Her legs vibrated once, before Trixie sat up, watching as Katya wiped her mouth.

“Good god.” Trixie panted and kissed Katya, tasting herself on her tongue.

Her hand traveled downward and Katya’s hips twitched forward, while they made out and Trixie removed her panties. Her hand went between her legs, two fingers rubbing at her clit. Katya pulled away and pushed her face in her shoulder, biting down on the skin there and moaning. She pushed her hips back and forth as Trixie circled, whimpering into her. Trixie pushed kisses into her head, hand beginning to cramp. Katya pulled back and she gasped, looking down and then up. She was coming, shaking on Trixie’s hand and grasping her shoulders.

“That was beautiful,” Trixie murmured, laying down with Katya, “You’re so beautiful.”

“Says you.” Katya kissed her cheek as Trixie burrowed under the covers with her. 

They were cuddled, Trixie spooning Katya and Katya felt safe. She hadn’t normally felt like that with people, especially someone who she had met literal hours before. One night stands were never a problem, more of a coping mechanism since the fact that love was always a struggle bus for her. Trixie felt different, she was older and wiser. Something that Katya felt herself relating to, although she was 22. This wasn’t her largest age gap, but certainly the richest person who she had ever slept with.

The next morning was simple, she had expected to be alone in the bed, and… she was. Trixie wasn’t there, nor was her dress. Sadness pinged her heart, but Katya ignored it. It did hurt, it did. There were a few knocks at the door.

“Come in,” Katya sat up, having the blanket at her waist, “I’m naked, though.”

“I know you are,” There was the drawl, “I got us fruit and water.”

Trixie. In her red sweatshirt and a pair of shorts that strained on her body. Katya had never felt this happy, had never seen someone look so good. Her blonde hair was messy and her makeup was wiped off, lips puffed from last night.

“I thought you had… you had left.” Katya watched her as she climbed on the queen bed.

“I wouldn’t do that to you.” Trixie shook her head and ate a strawberry, drinking it down with water.

They sat in peaceful silence as she ate and drank, smiling at each other and poking at each other with their toes, laughing.

“I… I have a question.” Trixie begins.

“Go for it.” Katya leaned back on a pillow.

“Would you like to go on a date with me?”

**Author's Note:**

> tHIS IS INSPIRED BY ONE FANFIC I CANT REMEMBER IT... it was where katya was the sugar mommy and it was super in-depth and great. if i find it, i’ll link it in the next update of anything. thanks for reading!


End file.
